


Friendly Competition

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [106]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Human Chess Game, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy questions Jim Kirk about his real motives behind pitting Spock and McCoy against each other.





	Friendly Competition

“A little friendly competition never hurt anyone, I suppose.”

“As long as it stays friendly, I have no objection, Bones.”

“Now’s a helluva time to be qualifying the rules, ain’t it?!”

“Meaning?”

“Ain’t that the way you set things up between Spock and me? Get two people who are fairly equal in brains but have hellish personal problems and turn them loose on each other while you sit back and watch your human chess game proceed? Just to entertain yourself?”

“If you felt that way, why are you still here?”

“Guess I gotta see how this all plays out, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
